


Birthday Surprise

by mad_en



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_en/pseuds/mad_en
Summary: Birthday surprises come in more than one form...





	

_He was seventeen._

_Today._

_Seventeen. Legal. Adult._

_Funny how he didn’t feel very adult._

Ron sighed as he stretched awake. It was truly a momentous day-he was _finally_ of age. He could do magic out of school from now on. He could do a lot of things from now on. One thing he was definitely going to do immediately was open the present at the foot of his bed.

With some trepidation, having recognized the handwriting scrawled across the envelope as belonging to George, he opened the card.

> _Dearest Ronnikens:_
> 
> _On This, the Momentous Occasion of Your Seventeenth Birthday, and Your Coming of Age, we have decided to present you with one of WWW’s newest products: Shot Glass Chess. (Actually, we ripped off the idea from a Muggle company, but they’ll never know and ours is more fun. Just think of our “Canary Creams” and you’ve got the idea!) Now we aren’t trying to encourage you to lead your fellow Gryffindors astray into the Dark Realm of underage drinking-much- but we already know where your room’s stash is kept, and we feel that the rest of the House deserves to take down your ego a bit. (Plus, if there’s anybody we know who needs a chance to unwind it’s Harry.)_
> 
> _P.S.: We advise you to keep this present a secret from Granger. (Although, frankly, we also feel that if there’s anyone we know who needs to unwind a bit as much or even more than Harry it’s her!) Cheers!_
> 
> _F &G_

Ron smiled, and casually popped one of the Chocolate Cauldrons into his mouth from the box left on Harry’s bed. He had the feeling this was going to be a fantastic birthday.

 


End file.
